


Merlin's Not so expected Valentine's Day Gift

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Jeanne and Marie swear that the color was similar enough to dark chocolate, so it counted.
Relationships: Merlin & Friendship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Merlin's Not so expected Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Merlin looked up from his books. There were so many to read that he couldn’t help himself from migrating to his spot in the library whenever he wasn’t busy, or working with Gilgamesh – any variation – for something and not out with Master for training and fighting side by side with her. The approach of Jeanne and Marie was like clockwork when it came to gathering him for meal times. It was just like how on every Sunday, to the minute, Jeanne would accompany him to the Chaldea Church for a small service by Amakusa Shirou. The small lunch and then little debates and study period then was just him and Jeanne over the Bible among the rest of those considered Saints by history.

“Merlin.” Jeanne and Marie chimed in together. The pair of them completely full of vibrantly happy emotions as they were clearly looking right for him.

“Marie. Jeanne.” Merlin offered the pair of them a nod and the habitual small smile on his face gained sincerity behind it as the pair beamed at him. Merlin was always privately wondering on just how neither of the pair of them were affected by him, but that logic puzzle on divine protection, or some innate ability from either of them, could be put on the back burner while the pair of them were with him. He could save it for when he was not busy and wanted to waste time.

“Come with us!” Marie was the first one to speak next, Jeanne looking a little off put by the demand stated so simply, yet as if she knew exactly what the other was on about.

“Merlin, please come this way. You _have_ to see this.” Jeanne spoke up next. Her eyes more pleading with him as she gave off hope that he would acquiesce her wishes. There was no reason not to do so. Actually, Merlin wanted to know what the pair of them decided he just needed to see. The two of them already saw him at meal times as well as whenever they visited in their free time.

It surprised and somehow made his entire being relax to find out that was at least once a day for the pair of them. Together, or separate, the two sought him out.

Marie as easily as Jeanne now that she knew where to find him.

“I can always come back to this.” Merlin put the book he was reading down. The not so small cheer from Marie and bright smile from the woman in front of him was hard to miss.

The pair led him out of the library and looked like they were trying so hard not to spill what they were going to show him. He couldn’t have that. Not even a hint was there, it made looking for what they wanted with his other sight almost impossible. They clearly remembered this from the time Marie was so insistent on playing I-Spy and it counted in the entirety of Chaldea at once. Merlin was still amused that the passing Mata Hari knew all the answers whenever she was dragged in by the vivacious Queen of France, but Marie took it as a win for herself and her country regardless. Merlin was actually.. dare he say it.. surprised that the Assassin class Servant actually won over his Clairvoyance whenever she was present. Then again, Merlin did know she was used as much as a temp as they called it around Chaldea for almost as much as Cu Chulainn and there was only one of her when she was not off somehow becoming the base’s therapist and Gilgamesh’s attendant. The King had demands on how she spent her off time with how much she did.

“Are we visiting any of the other Servants?” Merlin hazarded a guess. Artoria had recently been summoned and he had only seen her thrice so far, but the two women in front of him hadn’t been trying to get them to spend any time with her, or the knights yet.

“You’ll see when we get there. It is as wonderful as the love one has from France.” And that didn’t explain, or give any hints and Marie knew it from the way she was smiling. She really was a clever one.

“Don’t worry, Merlin, I’m sure you’ll like where we are going.” Jeanne chimed in next. It always was amazing to Merlin that they could assume and be right about the change in the temperature in the room on rising whenever they showed just how much they knew, liked him, and wanted him around. Merlin had no idea how they timed that, but it was masterfully done. It made him feel warm all over. Marie must have had a hand in it considering her experience with dramatic entries and exits.

( _Merlin never decided to ask, considering the odd look on Da Vinci’s face the one time he asked about it before he changed the subject. This time it was a nice puzzle to pass the time if he wasn’t told the answer_.)

“Here we are!” Marie interrupted Merlin from his thoughts as she threw open the room to Medea’s little hobby shop.

“You three are here early.” The demigoddess, daughter of Zeus, mentioned as the three of them entered.

“We didn’t want him to guess the answer, so we took the longer way.” Jeanne mentioned politely and warmly to the Caster.

“It’s still in the back.” Medea answered as she moved onto working on her own project for whatever latest thing took her fancy to make a miniature model for. It looked like a commission for a video game character to Merlin’s inexperienced eyes. They really wanted to know more as the two led them to the back of the shop.

To where a mannequin of a man was outfitted in a black fabric. A black, no deep and dark purple silk shirt was used as well as a similar material to jeans for the actual pants. A scarf that felt like a material similar to that of a more heavy material than a sarong was tossed over them like a miniature cape. Some black shoes were on the feet, the leather looking extremely supple.

…and it was all in his size.

“What’s this?” Merlin asked in a bit of hesitation. It looked to be for him, but he was not going to assume.

“This,” Marie led off.

“Is our Valentine’s Day present for you.” Jeanne finished.

Merlin absentmindedly had his hand touching the material as he inspected it, so he could look away – not on purpose – from them as they answered him next. “An outfit, but I don’t think that is part of the tradition. I thought that was chocolate.”

“We always see you in that one outfit of yours. You, also, don’t really get to keep chocolate with you after you eat it. Marie and I thought it would be nicer to get you something you could keep. And it is a color close to dark chocolate. So we made it for you.” Jeanne added as if that innocent logic was why making an entire outfit plus the shoes was normal.

“Yes!” Marie jumped in. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Merlin~”

"I suppose I could wear this to the beach." Merlin said as he tried to think of a time to wear his gift. His mind was more racing on just what he could even get them in return.


End file.
